10 Things I Hate About Lily Evans
by SiriuslyClara
Summary: An I-Hate-List could change everything. Better than it sounds, promise.


Just a little thing that popped into my mind while eating an Easter egg. Bythe way: HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYBODY!

* * *

><p><strong>10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT LILY EVANS<strong>

James was sulking. _Again_.

Red headed Lily Evans had rejected him. _Again_.

He had tried to walk away with his head high, but had failed. _Again_.

Sirius had teased him because of it. _Again_.

He was just tired of it. Why couldn't she just say yes? He knows he had been a right pain in the arse for the last six years, but he had grown, hadn't he?

He had made it to _Head Boy_, though, honestly, even he didn't know how he did it.

He had _stopped_ hexing people just for the heck of it, and had decreased the amount of pranks. That had to count for something.

But no, she just wouldn't realize or care. He always was James _Bloody_ Potter, or _Potter_ or every single insult you could think about. Actually, all he ever wanted was to be _James_, just _James_ to her.

In the middle of his sulking, he had an idea.

He could write down a list of things he hated about Lily and why, though he doubted he could think of any, he had to try. I mean, he was _James Potter_, after all.

He searched for a piece of parchment in his bag and while doing that found a quill too. He submerged the tip of it in his ink well and tried to think of how to start.

_10 Things I, James Potter, Hate About Lily Evans_

_1. Her hair is way too silky and red._

_2. Her skin is way softer than it should be._

_3. Her smell is very intoxicating._

_4. She is too quiet._

_5. Her eyes are too sparkly._

_6. Her figure is much more perfect than its right._

_7. She is always in a good mood._

_8. She is too friendly._

_9. She has too many brains._

_10. She doesn't love me._

He had been an hour and a half to write that list down, and he hated that there was a particular reason to each point.

He didn't think much about it and shoved everything into his bag. He didn't realize the list hadn't made it to his bag and had fallen in the Head's dorm's floor.

He had thought writing that list down would make him feel much better, but it hadn't. In the contrary, it had him thinking about her more than usual, and that, my friends, was _alarming_.

He also didn't know that when Lily Evans made it to the Head dorms she found the list, and was quite hurt by the fact he had made an I-Hate-List. About her.

She approached him after Transfiguration, and asked him is they could talk, privately. He was rather surprised at this, since Lily Evans had never asked him to talk, never the less in private.

"James, I found this in our dorm's floor. I believe it belongs to you."

He wanted to smack himself. He hadn't meant for anyone to read it, less herself.

"I was… Lily, I can explain… It's just…" He just didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, don't worry. I understand. I've been nothing but horrible to you." He could tell she was hurt, and wanted to make it right. She was the last person he wanted to see sad.

She began to walk away.

"Evans, Lily, hold on." She turned around. "Allow me explain myself."

He took a deep breath and began again.

"I hate your hair is so silky, because I'm not allowed to run my fingers through it, and I hate it's so red because it captivates me every time more. I hate your skin is so soft because I can't touch it whenever I feel like it, which let me tell you, is a lot. I hate the way you smell because it just drives me crazy, and good-crazy, kind of I-love-it crazy. I hate you are so quiet because because of it you never talk to me. I hate your eyes shine so much because they don't shine the way they usually do whenever I cross your sight. I hate your body is so _damn_ perfect because I can't claim it mine. I hate you are always so high-spirited because you are always happy until I get near. I hate you are so friendly to everyone but me. I hate you are so smart you can see right through me, and guess everything I think. And well, I think the last on is quite obvious."

She was dumbfounded, he could tell. She remained quiet for some while, and he grew more anxious with every single second that passed by.

"Well, James, every single one of your reason for hating me is wrong. From now on you are allowed to run your fingers through my hair, and its okay if you get captivated by it, I like it that way. You can touch me whenever you feel like it, and I'm glad it is a lot. I'm actually happy about you finding my smell as a crazy-driver to you, and the good-crazy, kind of I-love-it crazy. I am quiet around you because I love to hear your voice, and I'll be more than glad to talk much more to you if that's what you wish. What you don't realize is that my eyes get _much_ shinier whenever _you_ are around. Feel free to claim my body as yours whenever you like. I don't get gloomy whenever you get near, I get twice as happier, if you look closely, you would notice. I'm not as friendly as I am to everyone because I want to be more than _friendly_ to you. I actually like I can see right through you, and guess everything you think, because it makes me feel good to know I'm so attuned to you. And you couldn't be more wrong with your last point: I love you more than you'll ever know."

James couldn't be happier. The girl of his dreams loved him.

He leant down and kissed her. Roughness met softness and everything felt perfectly like it should. _Right_.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I think it's kind of sweet, and I like fluff, but I don't think its fluffy enough to make you wanna vomit, so I'm okay.<p>

Why don't you tell me what you think about it in a review? I'm fine with flames, and I'm glad I haven't received any so far. Besides, you'll get colored butterflies if you do, so go on, and review.

I wanted to say to **Droupy48** that she can copy everything she wants from my profile, and though I've seen she has already done it, I'm really glad she asked for permission, and thanks for your review, and to everyone who reviewed, a huge THANKS too.

Well, I'm leaving because I want to eat some chocolate from my Easter Egg. Happy Easter once again!

Love, me.


End file.
